


Un Poquititito Loco

by WhatTimeIsItInTokyo



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Coco Locos Fool Off, Discord: Coco Locos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTimeIsItInTokyo/pseuds/WhatTimeIsItInTokyo
Summary: I'm nodding and I'm... No, I'm not yessing. This is just dumb.Entry for the Coco Locos Fool Off.





	Un Poquititito Loco

1\. Foreboding

 

 

2\. Forensics

 

 

 

3\. Now's  ** _NOT_** the time, chamaco!

 

 

4\. Earworm (Modern AU)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I chose was "Why are you so eager to die?"


End file.
